1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the fluid-tight connection and a cooling unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the field of heat exchanger technology, metal sheets or other components are connected together, particularly soldered, to produce cooling tubes or other heat exchanger components. A composite made of a plurality of metal sheets lying one on top of another, which are connected by soldering into a solid and fluid-tight unit, is suitable for different applications, inter alia, for the production of complex channel or bearing structures for heating or cooling tasks, for example, for the cooling of battery cells.
A method for producing a heat exchanger with a plate sandwich structure is described, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 195 28 116 B4, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,383. During the production of the structures, the mechanical cutting processes inevitably produce burrs in the individual sheets. These burrs are counterproductive for the subsequent soldering, because the burrs act as spacers between the sheets. Relatively small gaps in this case can also lead to faulty soldering or to leakiness. Burrs must therefore be removed mechanically. This is time-consuming and therefore costly. If the burrs are on the solder-plated side, the solder is also removed by this.
Further, for economic reasons, sheets solder-plated in a planar manner are used, which can lead locally to a surplus of solder and thereby to undesirable narrowing or obstructions in the channels.